


Safe Word

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Beginner BDSM, Developing Relationship, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Sam, Lucifer, a new relationship.





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie that never made it over here. This was from three years ago. Just a little ficlet I wrote after getting a new flogger.

* * *

“Don’t I need…um, a safe word?” Sam said, craning his neck to watch Lucifer (“Family name,” he’d shrugged when Sam had stared at him, gobsmacked, the night they’d first met) bind his arms to the headboard.  

Lucifer didn’t pause, tied the final knot in a flourish. “No.”

“No?”

"No. If you tell me to stop, I will stop. If you tell me “no,” I will stop. If you tell me “slow down,” I will stop. We will talk and then we may continue or do something else, depending on what agreement we reach.”

“But–”

“In the future,” Lucifer began and Sam felt an warmth coil in his belly at that word, even after only a month of knowing the man…he wanted more, “if we role-play a scenario where you want to struggle, where you want the catharsis of yelling “stop” or “no” and having me keep doing what I’m doing, then, we’ll talk about a safe word. But for now, “no” or “stop” or “wait” or any of the myriad words that signal distress, those are enough.” 

Lucifer briefly gripped the back of Sam’s neck, fingers massaging the muscles there before he left the bed, disappearing from Sam’s peripheral vision.

For a moment, Sam felt nothing but soft air across his naked skin and then, finally, the tickling-tease of faux leather tails as Lucifer dragged his flogger over the expanse of Sam’s back, down the sensitive point of his tail bone and the tender flesh of his thighs.  

“Also.” Lucifer bent close, breath warm against the whorl of Sam’s ear. "I will be watching you, very carefully. We will go slow. And Sam?” 

The tails of the flogger left Sam’s skin, cutting through the air with a hissed _woosh,_ and the skin on Sam’s back tightened, pebbled in anticipation. 

“Yeah?”

“I want to hear you.”


End file.
